wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Curator
The Curator is an Arcane Guardian boss in the Menagerie in Karazhan. He has around 660,000 HP and high armor. His normal attack will hit for somewhere around 3000 on a well-geared warrior tank. Abilities * Summons Astral Flares http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=17096, 1 at a time. Summoning an add will drain 10% of his mana. After 10 seconds he summons another one. The adds have ~11,000 - 13,000 HP and attack using a Chain Lightning-style AoE attack on a maximum of 3 targets within 10 yd range range for 675-825 Arcane damage. Everyone needs to be spread out to avoid this damage. They do 100% Arcane melee damage and are "tankable" but not tauntable. * Evocation: When the Curator runs out of mana, he will evocate his mana for 20 secs, during this evocation he will take 200% damage. During evocation, The Curator will not attack or summon adds. The list of "prime" targets for Hateful Bolts is reset at this time. * Hateful Bolt http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=30383: The Curator occasionally shoots a single target arcane bolt for 4000-5500 Arcane damage. This will always afflict the person on his "prime" list with the most health. * Berserk: After 12 minutes he goes berserk and will wipe your raid. * Enrage: At 15% he goes into Enrage mode. This largely increases his melee DPS against the MT and greatly increases the rate at which he shoots Hateful Bolts. He is unable to summon adds or become Weakened while he is Enraged. * Immune to arcane damage Strategy There are several viable approaches to this fight, choosing one is somewhat dependent on group make up and personal preference. Positioning varies from spread-out (to reduce chain damage from the adds) to concentrated (to maximize DPS on the adds.) As the damage from the Astral Flares only jumps three times, high DPS groups may find it better simply to group up to hit it as soon as possible. In either case, the flare heads for a randomly chosen target for the first four seconds, then reverts to a normal aggro table. Hateful Bolts The primary target for the Hateful Bolt ability is the person with the most health who is not first on the threat list, with the list reseting during an Evocation. If you wish to use a Hateful Bolt soaker to absorb these bolts, it is suggested that they DPS the Curator between Evocates, leaving everyone else on the adds. If there are multiple people DPSing the Curator at all times, the designated soaker must make sure they stay constantly healed and under the tank for aggro, or the tank will start taking Hateful bolts. At around 200 Arcane Resist, roughly 50% of Hateful Bolt damage will be negated, together with almost all the damage from the Flares. Warlocks and Shadow Priests are commonly used for this role, as they possess self-healing capabilities, however, most any class could perform the role. Feral druids in bear form also work well due to their naturally high health and MotW buff for extra resistance. Arcane Resistance Opinions also vary on the use of Arcane Resistance gear for this fight. Although there is a time limit to completing the fight, even low-DPS groups should be able to make it in 12 minutes. It is suggested that you stack Arcane Resist gear on the Hateful Bolt Tank (if using one) and not the other classes, unless your healers are having trouble keeping everyone up. Mana Draining Although the Curator has a small mana pool, mana draining effects are not usable to speed up his evocates, as he is immune to them. Special Notes Class Strategy Suggestions Priests - Using your Shadowfiend during an evocation vulnerability will restore a large portion of your mana pool. Normally a Shadowfiend does about 100-200 damage a hit. However, an evocation vulnerability will increase this to 300-600 damage a hit, giving this damage to the caster directly as mana. Dependent of how many healers you have, it is advisable to use the Shadowfiend in the second or third damage phase. Just before the Curator does his Evocations, priests (especially shadow priests) should cast maximum rank SW:P and Vampiric Touch, and then max rank Mind Blast and Mind Flays - this can restore a HUGE amount of mana during the Evocation period. Shamans A bloodlust just before the evocation can be used to both increase the speed of killing the final add and contribute a substantial amount of damage to The Curator. While learning this encounter as a healer, you will use a lot of mana healing people. Bring at least 5 Major/Volatile/Super Mana Potions per attempt -- it may save a wipe. Rogues - Learn to use Cloak of Shadows at the right time to maximize the amount of damage you can negate from the adds. Don't blow it as soon as it is up; rather, save it for right when a spawn is about to begin hitting you with lightning. As melee, you will be taking damage from every spawn, and you must mitigate as much of it as you can. Evasion will also allow you to dodge their melee hits, which are also Arcane damage. Warlocks - He spawns adds at an interval of about 10 secs and 10 adds on one mana bar. Getting a Curse of Doom on him when there is just under 1 minute left till evocation will deal massive damage (around 20k) to the boss.If you don't have time to cast a shadowbolt or incinerate at the final seconds of curator, just send him a deathcoil which will hit like 3000 and heals you 4000 immediately. Druids - A bear form druid in DPS gear excels at controlling the Astral Flare spawns between Evocations. Stacking Mangle and Maul frontloads a high amount of threat on each new Flare, and will usually be enough to acquire aggro. At that point you can easily hold the flare still for melee and away from the casters/hunters/healers. Bear Form's high stamina also comes in very handy. Mages - When The Curator evocates, finish off the astral flare and pop trinkets and AP to get the most out of this phase. Quotes Aggro The Menagerie is for guests only. Adds Spawn This curator is equipped for gallery protection. / Gallery rules will be strictly enforced. Evocate Your request cannot be processed. Enrage Failure to comply will result in offensive action. Player death You are not a guest. / Do not touch the displays. Curator death This Curator is no longer op... er... ation... al. Loot Tier 4 glove tokens: Other drops: External links Curator Curator Curator